


Things that make us dejavú

by Orchestrawoof101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokemon journeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101
Summary: Ash Ketchum, who the heck is he?.
Relationships: All sorts of relationships., depending on which one it is
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by the 27th episode of journeys.
> 
> your welcome.
> 
> I have a few words to say about Goh......
> 
> he has a bad habit of catching Pokemon without battling them!
> 
> He also underestimated Ash alot when it comes to Pokemon battles and helping out.
> 
> Gonna guess Goh was bullied in his past?.
> 
> he so resistant when it comes to helping others out but i do like how he looks.

Professor cerise! i caught a Galarian Far'fetched! it's so cool! it's also a fighting type as well. Ash said.

Interesting! Man! it sure looks tough! train it well okay! Professor Cerise said.

Past 9:24 pm.

Um Goh The kanto Far'fetched is a normal type, so it was easily defeated pretty quickly...and was weak against the fighting type. Ash said to Goh.

Gosh Arceus i know that Ash!

you keep reminding me these things! i know alot! Goh said prideful and cocky.

Are you sure about that? Ash was not very convinced at what Goh said.

Oh like you know regional types...Goh snapped at Ash.

Oh believe me i do know them pretty well.

Ash said yawning. well i'm off to bed. 

Really? it's only 9:56..Goh said.

But Ash was already asleep.

eh what the frick. good night Ash.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Cerise....And Goh are alone in the lab. Talking about Types and moves of mew.
> 
> of course Goh's stubborness gets the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by episode 27th, Episode 21 or 20.  
> and episode 2/3 of Journeys

While Ash and Chole were out on their seperate ways. Chloe went to stay at her mom's place. 

Ash went to Alola for a sleepover at the Professor's house for a few nights.

Goh stayed behind helping the professor with some stuff.

Goh can you grab me those papers off the desk over there will you? Cerise said pointing towards the desk in the corner.

Sure thing Professor. Goh went and grabbed the papers off the desk in the corner.

Here you go Professor, Goh handed over the papers.

Thanks Goh. Professor Cerise said. So Goh, what are you going to do on your journey with Ash? You have some Pokemon that you actually catch and continue on there?

Mmm no...not really. why?

Because, it's important fir a trainer to figure out what they are going to do. And you are the new trainer of Kanto aren't you? Professor Cerise said while smiling at Goh.

Mmm i don't know Professor... it seems kinda boring to me. i want to catch pokemon and get to mew.

But. there is one problem with that.

like what?

What type is Mew?   
Professor Cerise said.

Mmmm...now that you mention it..i really don't know exactly.

i know evolution.

Try and give a few guesses.

Professor Cerise knows this kid as Goh was 5 years old. or younger.

Mmmm let's see mmmph. a psychic type? Goh said his Answer.

Correct! now what type of move that most Psychic pokemon know best...

the move that they know best? Goh gives lots of thoughts about this...

mmmm oh i know! Teleport!

yes! correct again! Professor Cerise said while clapping his hands.

Thanks Professor...Goh said cheekly.

Wait...are you saying i wont't be able to catch mew? Goh said.

No trainer has in like at all. not even in nistory books. Professor Cerise said.

Then i will be the first! to do that!

Hold it Goh.

huh?

You're still inexperienced. you might want Ash to help you learn more -.

Why need Ash when i'm basically a know it all.  
Goh said prideful of himself.

Oh Goh...not like that. Ash knows mew better then anyone.

So you are saying that Ash is better than me!? Goh snapped.

Nonono, what i'm Saying is that Ash is a champion and has gone traveling in alot of regions and met many Pokemon.

So-.

So you don't trust me? Goh was a bit sad at this point.

Well no Goh, it's just that, You need to stop and think.

like Ash said, you used an normal type Far'fetched against an fighting type. and that's how you lost the battle.

But Ash caught it! by asking permission of Far'fetched!. Goh said while panting.

Yes. but that is how Ash is...

Goh stormed off to his dorm room to cool off.  
Professor Cerise was not suprised at this. he usually does this when he heard enough of someone sounding special.

So he decided to leave him Alone.

Few hours has passed. Goh came out of his room and walked in front of Professor Cerise.

I-i just wanted to Apologize for storming off and being stubborn. Sorry professor,

Goh bowed his head in respect of the Professor.

I accept the Apology Goh, but remember you have to learn to know Pokemon and the world around you.

Yes sir, Goh said.

How about we go out for dinner tonight?  
Professor Cerise said winking.

Sure! Goh said happily!

Alright let's go, Goh. Professor joked.

Hey! Goh laughed while running after Professor Cerise to the jeep.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. 0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is still in Alola, and Goh is being well anti social Goh till it was lunch time.
> 
> Chloe is still mysterious and Professor Cerise is reading Newspaper.
> 
> Wow things are so exiting...

Goh was sitting on the computer?....

uh yeah no...he was sitting in a chair at the computer.

Writing some Pokemon evolution.

Goh! lunch time! Professor Cerise shouted out.

Yeah i be right down Professor! Goh shouted out.

He kept writing and researching and watching youtube at the same time. Raboot was just on Ash's bed laying down napping.

Ahha! this is so cool! Now that some Pokemon in Galar can have a second evolution like Far'fetched evolving into Sir'fetched and Mr.Mime evolving into Mr.Rime as a third evolution!

Goh, i said it's lunch time! now please get off the computer and have some lunch with us will you. Professor Cerise said the second time and had to come into the room.

Ah sorry Professor! i come now. but can i please leave this on...? He begged with puppy eyes.

Oh alright then.

Yes! thanks Professor.

The both went downstairs.

Oh hey Chloe. Goh said while turning the corner of the counter.

Yamper! grrr.

Yamper growled but yet licked Goh's leg.

Oh Hey Yamper.

Ohh um hey where's Ash? Goh asked.

He still in Alola. he called me that he be staying for a month now. He didn't tell me exactly, Professor Cerise had just said before sitting down to eat his toast.

Aww that's too bad. Oh well.

Goh grabbed a slice of bread and sat down to eat as well.

Chloe was reading her books ignoring her Father and Goh, her friend-so-call.

Hey Chloe! i said hello to you! he shouted at her.

Chloe looked up from her book and stared at him and said hello in a low annoyed voice while giving him the look.

Goh turned around and looked at Professor Cerise.

What are you reading? Goh asked.

i'm reading the attack of matori matrix in the south side of Kanto.

Professor Cerise gave Goh a wink.

Ohh. what's Matori matrix? 

Uh not sure..actually. there led by a female leader but that's all it says.

Anything says where they attacked?

Nope! Professor Cerise Kepted reading.

Goh was obviously bored and went back upstairs to continue his research.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Ash is doing in Alola?
> 
> How interesting.
> 
> Also how is your day/night so far.
> 
> Research is fun but can change people and sometimes can make some peeps forget everything else existence.


	4. 0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash came back from Alola and has tanner skin? oh boy!
> 
> Goh seriously has social trouble.
> 
> Ash can help with that! can he?

Ash yo're finally back from Alola!

Holy heck! are you ever tanned! Goh told Ash while looking at Ash weird.

i-.

Man i could eat right about now! Ash said stretching his arms. walking towards the fridge.  
Welcome back Ash! Professor Cerise came walking in.

Alola!

Ash smiled.

Alola? Goh asked.

Alola means hi and bye. Ash explained.

Oh? wait! same way As Alola as in Alola Region! i'm confused...Goh whined.

Don't worry about it Goh. Ash chuckled.

So how was your time in Alola? Cerise asked Ash drinking his coffee.

Oh it was great! me and the professors did all sorts of things!

We went Scuba diving which professor kukui was nervous of doing at first...

Then we did taurus Races. Kukui kept winning till Burnet took the spotlight.

Goh sat next to Ash on the edge listening.  
he rarely does anything with his parents, so he doesn't know what doing things with them feels like.

Raboot was playing with Riolu while Ash's Far'fetched was acting like Marowak. Starting things.

And then my Far'fetched got into lots of fight withmy friend Kiawe's Alolan Fire and Ghost type Marowak-

Wait! Fire and Ghost!? Ghost yelled in Ash's ears.

Huh yeah..oh right! ypu wouldn't know regional Variants. have you met one? Ash asked Goh.

Huh no i haven't, Goh said sorta sad.

Well that's okay, Ash put his hand on Goh's shoulder.

Goh grinned at Ash.

Chloe watched from a distance.

Sounds like you had loads of fun didn't you Ash? Cerise said.

Yup! Ash jumped over Goh like it was nothing and headed outside..Again.

Goh curiously watched.

Turned back to look at Cerise.

Professor...What ypu think of Ash?  
Goh asked Professor Cerise.

Well, he's funny, full of energy, know alot about battles and pokemon types, evolution, and-

Hey! i'm the smart one here! I know Pokemon evolution and their types! Goh snapped.

Professor Cerise could only stare at him with unimpress look on his face.

Goh realized and aplogized to Professor Cerise.

I accept the apology and-

Goh, you need to stop priding yourself and think your better then anyone else!

Chloe scolded Goh. Goh could just stare and growl and just walk off. 

He diesn't listen does he? Chloe asked her dad.

Nope...if only he was socialized much earlier and not be on the computer all the time.

Well that's Goh for you. Chloe went upstairs with Yamper.

Ash came back in. Hey wheres Goh? Ash asked.

In the dorm room, Cerise said.

Thanks!

Ash walked in the room.

Hey Goh...what's up? Ash asked softly.

Nothing! Goh said.

not convinced, Ash Said, Walking closer.

So you love your parents? Ash started.

Yeah. Goh answered.

You hang with them?

not much like ever... 

Ash felt sad and lonely aura in Goh. So um Goh, How many friends do you have?

None, other then Chloe...Goh said looking lver his shoulder.

Really? Ash was really sure Goh was more sociable then this.

Why don't you have friends? 

Because i'm a know it all and people hate those kind of people!

I don't want to talk about it! please...just go away. Goh went back onto his computer.

Huh we are not done! Ash snapped.

Goh still ignored him.

Ash pulled a chair out and sat next to Goh.  
Goh, i may not know your past very well but i do understand that studying is awesome and all. and you want to learn, but it also takes you so far.

yeah, like what? Goh said.  
Well like your social skills are so 25% terrible.  
You know Pokemon but you-

please just stop! your sounding just like them! thats why i quit school because nobody liked me because i'm smarter then everyone!

You know why i don't socialize with people very much! Goh snapped at Ash.

Ash stared at Goh.

Well i tell you why!

I've been bullied,teased!

Made fun of! my name...

people thought it be fun to just tell me to just go away...

They said i would be a terrible trainer! and they are right!

Goh tried to not cry and let a tear fall.

Oh Goh, i'm um sorry to hear that.  
Ash said feeling sad because he can tell that Goh is sad by his Aura.

Tell you what Goh, Want me to help you get to know people better? Ash offered.

Goh looked at Ash. huh no thanks.

Goh polightly declined.

That's okay, want me to help you with regional variant form evolution? Ash offered the second time.

Goh gave it some thought.

............

Sure! Goh smiled at Ash.

Glad to hear it! now. what you wanna do?  
Ash asked.

I don't know. Goh said.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
